grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Victor
(left) and Jin (middle)]] Victor is the boss of Victor's Fortress and the mastermind behind the events of Silver Land. Victor is the ex-leader of the Silver Knights, and the leader of the Black Knights. He served under the Ascendant God Thanatos and betrayed the Silver Knights for his own greed of power, however Thanatos was actually using him for his own purposes. Victor, in his second form, also appears throughout Silver Land's Boss Gates. King Fang informs Jin that the messenger who appealed to him had an aura similar to those of a Silver Knight, but the aura was like a dark fog rather than clear, bright energy. Jin concludes Victor betrayed Silver Land. Victor is seen at his own castle, and he taunts Jin claiming he used and killed the Silver Knights as they were weak and Silver Land can only be protected with darkness. Jin vows revenge. After defeating his first form, he revives and transforms, much to the Chase's shock and horror. After defeating his second, he seems to "revive" again. The battle almost seems endless and tiring, but Jin requests that the Chase believe in him. They do so, as Jin enters Burning Rage, and executes Burning Fist of 10,000 Hells, which kills Victor upon impact. Upon Victor's defeat, he asks the Lord of Darkness for more strength, but one of his "Voices" tell him that Victor was just his pawn, and leaves him to die. Attacks Victor has two different forms, both in which he has super armor, meaning he does not flinch from attacks. Both forms also make several frontal punches that shoot out a flurry of dark orbs aimed at the player's last location, even if the player is behind him. 1st Form When met, Victor appears as a very tall Fighter with dark violet skin. Victor uses his fists to unleash a flurry of quick blows. He can also disappear and reappear by the player and let loose some punches. 2nd Form After defeating his first form, Victor grows dark angelic wings and equips a large hammer. Victor stops utilizing punch attacks, but instead swings his hammer to launch a heavy attack. He can also create massive tornadoes that travel across the whole map, indicated when he get shrouded in dark rings. Boss Gate Victor appears in his 2nd Form, possessing all of his moveset. Trivia *Victor is also known as Luthor. *In Elsword, Victor is also the name of a demonic brute who affected a specific location's water, and is a pawn of a greater evil. *According to the description of Rama and his Monster Card, Victor was said to be "fleeing" from the Chase, and trying to use the Vajras to become one with Rama. **However, none of these are actually true as seen in-game. There was nothing about him trying to retreat, train, or even killed by Rama; it was Fighter instead. However, because Jin has Rama as his job it could be speculated that the true Rama killed Victor but not as the job. *Upon when Jin initiates his final attack that defeats Victor, a soundtrack plays ("drama_01"). In addition to this, he is one of the few bosses that possess a new soundtrack upon defeat, the others being Thanatos, Rukkha, Gaikoz, and Kaze'aze). *Victor is one of five bosses who can transform, the others being Elena, Kaze'aze, Thanatos, Barakhufu and Ashtaroth. *Unlike Thanatos who also has transformation animation, Victor's health bar instantly shoots back up rather than changing it into a new one. *The dialogue of Victor's Fortress incorrectly labels Victor's transformation as a revival. *It is possible that Thanatos transformed Victor into a demon, much alike how Kaze'aze resurrected Elena into Kamiki. *Victor is one of three bosses to have betrayed the Grand Chase, the others being Elena and Barakhufu. Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters Category:Story